Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies
''Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies ''is a fanfiction game in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series set to be released on the Playstation 3 (If it were real). The game is named after the idea that "twilight" means "opposites" and that there are opposing destinies to be set within the game's plot. It was designed by me with an unrealistic release date set for TBA, 2011 in Japan. The main theme song for the game is The End of Silence' '''by GACKT. A new logo is under development to replace the current. (The current logo was a beta idea for the Nightmare's logo.) This page is currently under edit. :) Story Two years after the events of [[wikipedia:Kingdom Hearts II|''Kingdom Hearts II]] and several years before Kingdom Hearts III (Based on current SPOILER information of the real Kingdom Hearts III), Sora mysteriously finds himself on a world unknown to him. Through several events Sora learns that he is in a parallel universe of his own but it too suffers from the wrath of the Heartless. Sora begins a journey to aid in the fight against the Heartless, along side the young Minoru and powerful, but mysterious, Chack. However, Sora's time in this universe is short lived as he finds himself back in his original universe shortly after the first few worlds. But what could it mean? What could've been the reason for his appearance in the Twilight Universe. Gameplay Scenarios This game may only feature a single player game mode, however, each of the protagonist have their own set of worlds and destinies they complete within the story. Each character will eventually reach a world a previously played character may have already encountered but the areas, enemies, and difficulty may be completely different. The last tier of worlds remain the same for all the protagonist, however, each will feature different story lines and possibly different endings. In more recent understandings, Sora will encounter Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, and Kairi once again, however, Minoru and Chack will acompany him and aid him. A new Scenario has been added to the game. Once the game has been beaten as Sora, Minoru, and Chack, you will unlock Riku's scenario. Abilities Kingdom Hearts: Twilight Destinies will feature new and familiar play styles and abilities resembling those from the other Kingdom Hearts games. Sora's overall play style and abilities are similar to those from Kingdom Hearts II but will also feature similarities to Ventus from ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' and his new unique ability Havoc. Minoru has a playing style similar to Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep but he introduces his own unique ability of Weapon Fusion. Chack's playing style is a straight forward "berserker" playing style. Although similar to Terra from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, he has his own unique ability Blitz. In recent understandings, Riku will become a permanent party member late in the game as well as Donald and Goofy. Riku's playing style is a mix of his abilities from Kingdom Hearts II and his playing style from ''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories''. Goofy and Donald are not playable characters, so their abilities remain similar to those they have had through out the rest of series. Way of the Worlds or World's Odyssey? Two features to playing are added to gameplay to help keep it original and new at the same time! Way of the Worlds is much like Kingdiom Hearts II where the worlds can be visited via Gummi Ship, however, there is also the World's Odyssey which works like a game board similar to those in ''Mario Party''. Both have their ups and downs. Where World's Odyssey has the possibilities of receiving items for completing missions it also tends to reduce your stats as a challenge or make you fight enemies several levels higher then you. Way of the Worlds does not feature any special item gain after worlds or segments of worlds (missions) are completed but it does feature Gummi Ship battles while World's Odyssey does not. Also, Way of the Worlds is always on an average level of difficulty based on the character's level. Which ever way you wish to play is up to you to choose and the style can be changed when ever you feel like it. Tarot Cards Tarot Cards work as the summons within this game. They are gained either through special missions in World's Odyssey, completing worlds, defeating bosses, or in chest. Only 3 Tarot Cards can be used per mission or world. There are many types of Tarot Cards and each feature different powers or abilities the player can use for battle or for getting around the worlds. ='List of Tarot Cards' = *Tails - Allows the "Super Jump" ability. Gained after beating Emerald Hills the first time. *Diddy Kong - Allows the "Climb" ability. Gained after beating Mushroom Kingdom the first time. *NiGHTS - Allows the "Glide" ability. Gained after beating Dream World the first time. *Dark Magician - Helps in battle. Casts -aga spells. Found in a chest in Card Castle the second time. *Thexdar - Helps in battle. Uses a "joint" attack with Sora, Minoru, or Chack that can defeat enemies instantly. Some times does not effect bosses. Must complete all of the Space Paranoids missions. *Theme Song Guy - Helps in battle. Will temporally stun enemies and will heal your party by 25%. Gained after beating Empire of Groove the first time. *Roger Rabbit - Reduces the price of items Moogles sell by 50%! Must complete every Holly Woods Gummi Ship run with at least 90%. *Ray - Allows the "Flicker" ability. Gained after beating Bog of Dreams the first time. *Mr. Toad - Reduces the mana cost of Tarot Cards by 100%! Must complete every Sleepy Hollow Gummi Ship run with at least 90%. *WALL-E - Will pick up items and orbs dropped during battle for you. Must complete all of the Forgotten World missions. *Bolt - Allows the "Charge" ability that helps break down certain walls and damage enemies. Found in a chest in Holly Woods the second time. *Zero - Locates hidden chest and hidden areas. Must complete all of the Pumpkin Patch missions. *Zack Fair - Helps in battle. Will use Chain Slash on bosses or will use Beat Rush on normal enemies. Can be used several times! Must complete all missions. *Auron - Helps in battle. Will weaken bosses or will instantly kill enemies with Banishing Blade. Gained after beating Spira the second time. Keyblades There are a few familiar keyblades that appear within the game but there are tons of new ones, at least two for each world! *Kingdom Key *Malediction *Glass Heart *Where's My Head? *Hedgehog *Master Emerald *Mother Nature *Seed of Pain *Croaker *Samedi's Touch *Dragon's Breath *"Super" Key *Titanium Rose *Frozen Heart *Party Totem *Emperor's Seal *Curse Breaker *Sleeping Rider *Rotgrip *Graverobber More to be revealed... A New Enemy The enemy that will appear the most will be the Heartless. Nobodies and Unversed will also be making an appearance, but not as much. However, a new enemy seems to be some how connected to Sora's reason for being in this universe. These enemies are known only as Nightmares. They are the essences of those who have died but were connected to physical existence so much they manifested into "ghost" who now only seek to drain life from all other creatures including Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. Here is a list of known Nightmares: *Prototype *Sahagin *Mindflayer *Pyrolisk SiNs The SiNs have been confirmed as the main antagonist of the game. They are extremely powerful Nightmares named after sins, emotions, defense mechanisms, and expressions. Although this may be the case, their title "SiNs" is actually "Sacred Nightmares". There are twenty-seven SiNs that use an organization called, "SiNful XXVII" as their main form of power. They function much like Organization XIII, however, they don't want to become whole or control anything, but they do, however, wish to destroy everything! As of now, only the SiNs that will not make a difference to the story have been revealed. #??? #??? #??? #Envy #??? # Sloth #??? #Gluttony #??? #??? #??? #??? #Loyalty #Joy #Steal #Panic #Pain #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? The Forgotten A small group of Nobodies who claim to be members of Organization XIII are apparently collecting world hearts through out many universes. As of now, they only have one goal and that is to resurrect Xemnas, the ex-leader of Organization XIII. They are ranks XV and XVI, however, one of them comments that they never knew there was a XIV. The same Nobody mentions that shortly after Xigbar had been defeated, they joined but were sent to the far edge of the universe in hopes of "surviving". The members are: XV - Kixa (Original name was Kai.) XVI - Thoraxe (Original name was Eathor.) Army of HEART A strange heartless, with a free will, known as HEART, has been gathering heartless for his "master" in hopes of consuming the universe in complete darkness. Not much else is known about the army or the heartless HEART. Voice Actors This section is currently under edit. Worlds and Characters [[Destiny City|'Destiny City']] * Minoru *Chack * Dante * (Alternate) Vincent *Abrail *Yasu [[World in Ruin|'World in Ruin']]' ' [[Gallowmere|'Gallowmere']] *Sir Daniel Fortesque *Zarok [[Emerald Hills|'Emerald Hills']] *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Knuckles *Dr. Robotniks *Mecha Sonic [[Enchanted Forest|'Enchanted Forest']] *Pocahontas *John Smith *Ratcliffe *Meeko *Chief Powhatan *Grandmother Willow *Percy *Flit *Nakoma *Kocoum [[Bog of Dreams|'Bog of Dreams']] *Tiana *Prince Naveen *Doctor Facilier *Mama Odie *Lottie *Ray *Luis *Lawrence *Eudora *Darnell [[Namek|'Namek']] * Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Vegeta *Friza *Balma [[Sinking Ship|'Sinking Ship']] *Jack *Rose *Cal *Fabrizio *Tommy *Spicer *Thomas *Captain Edward [[Empire of Groove|'Empire of Groove']] *Kuzco *Pacha *Yzma *Kronk *Chicha *Tipo *Chaca *Bucky *Theme Song Guy *Official [[Sleepy Hollow|'Sleepy Hollow']] *Ichabod *Mr. Toad *Brom Bones *Katrina *Headless Horseman [[Gravestone Park|'Gravestone Park']] *Victor *Emily *Victoria *Barkis *Bonejangles *Bonesapart *Galswells *Gutknecht *Nell *William *Maudeline *Finis Radiant Garden This section is still under edit.